


Time Travel Messes Shit Up

by ilovepandas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dad and Son bonding, Everyone’s alive, F/F, F/M, Gen, Howard Stark is hated, Impressed Howard Stark, Irondad, M/M, Multi, OMG Steve’s Alive, Other, Precious Peter Parker, Spideychelle, Strange is a little shit, Time Travel, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovepandas/pseuds/ilovepandas
Summary: “Howard? Howard Stark?”“Yes who are you and why are you here?”“Peter. Peter Parker.”And all hell broke lose
Relationships: Howard Stark & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 39
Kudos: 206





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Recently gotten obsessed with this time Travel trope there are not enough of them so I’m putting in my own two cents sorry if this sounds unoriginal it’s the same idea that’s been done a billion times but it’s still not enough so hope you enjoy my version!  
> I own nothing except the story  
> The first chapter will be up soon!

Tony had finished dropping Peter off for his date with his little girlfriend or as Peter stuttered with a face as red as a fire hydrant every time tony brought it up “ a hangout with just a friend Mr.Stark”. So of course, he brought it up often because what was being a dad if you couldn’t mess with your kid a little and sue him peter looked downright adorable when he was flustered. Their relationship had moved far past mentor-mentee and they only acknowledged when peter started calling him dad and his heart still swelled every time Peter said it. He was now on a call with the government babysitting Morgan and trying to watch his language because god knows what Pepper would do if she found out he’d taught her a bad word. the rouge avengers names had been cleared a while back but the repercussions of the accords were still being cleaned up and were proving to be a very annoying task so when Rhodey barged in and interrupted him with something very important he can’t say he wasn’t pleased.

“Tones we gotta situation”

“What’s up platypus?” 

“It’ll be better if you see for yourself this isn’t exactly something I can explain”

“OkAy,” Tony said slightly unsure but happy for the distraction nevertheless “just let me drop off Morgan with Pepper”

“Pepper has been informed and Happy will be watching Morgan” and just as he said that Happy came in picked up Morgans toys and promptly left Morgan following behind jogging slightly to keep up

“Wow, this must be serious what’s happening?”

“You’ll see” Rhodey replied solemnly with an air of mystery, Tony hated mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No clue what the categories stand for so I picked random ones you can ignore those


	2. Masks break sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotta best friend Rhody and Tony fluff so sorry if you don't like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are probably a lot of grammar mistakes and I'm so sorry about that.

What is going on” slipped in and out of Tony’s thoughts like a mantra the whole drive there among others along the same line of thought Nick fury appeared suddenly

“Colonel Rhodes, Stark follow me,” he said and let them into a private and soundproof room which did not help Tony’s ever growing curiosity but he complied nevertheless, and out of the many many situations that had been listing in his head of all the problems he could have possibly imagined could have come up never in a million years did something like remotely cross his mind well nothing close to this but there were still times when he couldn’t help but think about them nights he still woke in a cold sweat in the arms of pepper or Rhodey or Peter times he opened his eyes and realized he was on the floor or in a room and didn’t know how he got there it was frustrating and confusing and it hurt made him feel hopeless and useless all over agin and no matter how much his family assured him otherwise there would always be a small part of him somewhere in the mess he was that couldn’t be convinced otherwise and it killed him he’d gotten better tho he hadn’t felt like that in a while hadn’t even thought of them in months that had to be a record but all that progress all that opening up and dealing with emotions (something he hated dearly) came crashing around him as he stared blankly at the couple sitting in front of him 

“your parents time Traveled” someone was explaining in the background he couldn’t focus on anything but the ringing in his ears Rhodes was the one coherent thought he was able to form and there he was his honey bear tony had his arm in a death grip like it was the only thing holding him to the earth and as far as he was concerned it was but he didn’t seem to mind and let His best friend almost crush his hand because he knew he needed the support he needed something to hold onto while his world was turned upside down and he would be the anchor. But there wasn’t much else he could do as he watched his friend gape in horror and shock at the sight before him in all honesty he couldn't blame him but he wished someone would say something already goddammit 

“ Anthony?” Howard finally chocked out. Tony who had gained some composure back seemingly decided that detached and disinterested was the way to go, threw his sunglasses on and in a flippant manner said

“ yup in the flesh” and then turning to fury “ I assume you called me here to house them until you fix this and possibly for me to fix this” all this said so casually it almost tricked Rhodey for a second just a second tho he knew his best friend better than that.  
“Well yeah they should stay at the tower until we can get ahold of strange and he can send them back until then try not to disclose too much information that might affect the timeline”  
“Alright Nicky time Travelers follow me I’ll show you where you’ll be till the wizard gets here” and he started walking deliberately in the direction of his car both Howard and Maria were dumbfounded for different reasons and it showed because the second they left the building  
“Anthony my dear boy!” Maria exclaimed as she Went up and hugged her boy he seemed much more mature than the current Anthony who as she put it was going through a teenage phase and she was so proud that he’d grown up well and appeared to be over that little episode in his life Howard, however, had a very different reaction to his son and it wasn’t a good one “ ANTHONY how DARE you to disrespect me I am your father and what in the name of all that is good in this world is going on?” He started a rant that didn’t look like it was stopping that was until he caught sight of the car and started raving about how successful he must be in the future and how are stark weapons doing and how Anthony better have not damaged his company the whole way to the tower and tony broke 

“Tony It’s Tony and you are NOT my Father” that shut him up real quick and he was silent the rest of the ride and was stunned to silence when he saw the gigantic tower with Stark on it but there was an undoubtedly smug expression in his face the whole way up the elevator and Tony was hit again with a barrage of questions by then they were in the common room and Pepper immediately took over the second she saw them and Howard turned his questions Pepper to which she turned around and in a sickeningly sweet voice said

“Sorry no information is to be disclosed” in a manner that showed very clearly that she was not sorry in the slightest ignored him and turned to Maria from what Tony had told of her she was a lovely woman so she showed Maria to her room and left Tony and Howard to talk it out it would be healing to Tony and if it went wrong they did have Wanda who could wipe memories and she probably would have to, it’s not like they hadn’t before I mean if she had a dime for every time she had to use her powers because of Peter she’d have about as many dimes as there were kids on his decathlon team but that was a story for another time, for now, she left the two men to sort out something they both were probably allergic to emotions this might be a disaster but either way Tony deserved closure at least she convinced herself it couldn’t be that bad right? Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just reread this it needs about a million more periods but meh.  
> I was so nervous to post this I got such a positive reaction to this and I didn't want to ruin it so I really hope I didn't. Constructive Criticism or even just hate really is helpful so if you don't like it please tell me!


	3. “what the fu-”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our little boi petey is back and he’s not happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the grammar and punctuation aren’t 100% there but I tHiNk at least I hope it’s better than last time and feedback is extremely helpful so if you don’t like something please say so
> 
> Enjoy!

They had been standing facing each other for what seemed like eternity neither willing to break it. You could cut the tension with a knife, a butcher knife.

“MR.STARK!” An exited slightly child-like voice squealed and Howard watched as the small figure of a 15-year-old boy bounded up to Anthony and hugged him so hard that for a fraction of a second he became worried for Anthony’s well being but his son instead with great familiarity ruffled the boy’s curly brown hair asked: “how was school bud?” and that’s all it took for the child as he launched into a bumble of words.

“ school was great Mr.stark I got an A on my Spanish quiz, and ned got the new millennium falcon and we already finished a of it and our teacher had a pop quiz ready but there was a sub so we didn’t have to take it and Mj called me a dork but she also stole my chips so it was awesome and-” the boy continued to ramble on and on, something about the kind of tea this Mj girl was drinking today he wasn’t really paying attention because more important than what the boy said was the look in his eyes more specifically the way he was looking at Anthony pure adoration the way one wound at their hero their idol and the Anthony he knew was definitely not a hero not even close actually but even more surprising was the look on Anthony himself as he stared down a this boy who was bouncing from his excitement looking as If he might have an aneurism if he didn’t get out all he wanted to say fast enough, as what one could only describe as a proud father he didn’t know how to feel about that and he definitely didn’t know what to feel when the boy saw him and stoped all at once the shine in his eyes became inquisitive and then angry his whole Stature changed from overexcited puppy to- well hw didn’t know exactly what is was btu he didn’t like it 

Peter, on the other hand, was trying not to make assumptions too quickly he had come in all excited to tell Mr stark about his day but when he caught sight of the strangely familiar man he couldn’t help it he just had to ask “ Howard, Howard Stark?” barely holding himself back from charging at the man if this man really was Howard he thought his rage rising he wouldn’t be for long the man looked surprised that Peter knew his name and then a smug look crossed his features, yes yes I am who are you and why are you here he seemed very proud of this and it did not help peters barely lidded fury but he managed to contain it for a second as responded

“Peter, Peter Parker” and all hell broke lose . He stepped forward and in a movement so fast you could have missed it in the blink of an eye socked him right in the jaw. He heard a satisfying crack and tried to go at him agin when he felt tony holding him back. Peter was seeing red how DARE this man this man that had made tony feel unloved that made tony feel he could never be a father himself this man who to this day still made tony have panic attacks saunter on I here like he owned the place and ask him why he was in his home like Peter owed him an answer like he was proud of who he was he didn’t care that this was kinda impossible or that he probably shouldn’t mess up someone who probably traveled through time all he cared about was hurting the man who hurt tony and continued trying to break out of Tony’s grasp but it wasn’t his hardest he knew he could easily overpower tony but he would never want to hurt tony but despite tony telling him to calm down and breathe through reprimands he could tell they were half-assed and tony wasn’t doing very well at hiding the pride in his voice. It was only once tony manage to calm down Peter and was trying to defuse the situation that it came to peter how was this even possible, And being the curious child he was he said as much so while Pepper gave the guest and his mom a tour and showed them their living quarters tony pulled peter into a room and explained from the beginning excluding of course certain parts that would break Peter already thinly veiled displeasure. and when he was finished peter had only one thought about the whole situation 

“ what the fu-”


	4. I'm flipping Ironman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a little rant and we all stan a past trauma centered spiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one is better than the last one I know it's not perfect but I'm trying to get better with each chapter 
> 
> And also Figjuice21 this chapter is dedicated to you, your comment made my day and gave me the confidence to continue this story

Tony decided the best course of action in order to avoid conflict (and by conflict he meant Peter punching the living daylights outta Howard *insert proud dad face). That Peter was to go to the cabin to “babysit Morgan” with Happy while they waited for strange to get their signal and return to earth ( little did they know strange had already received said signal and had no intention of coming back just yet) Which of course left him alone again with his dad who despite the broken nose and his previous response that he was no longer running Howard’s company seemed adamant to know absolutely everything and at this point Tony was beyond annoyed and after a quick call to Pepper to make sure Wanda was still near and set out to answer every one of his questions and more his father never did think he would amount to anything and how many times does your late father you hated time travel to the future where you’re a world-renowned billionaire? Not a lot and he was gonna take his chance and rub it in his face. “Well, Howard if you mUst know I am a famous genius, billionaire, ex-playboy, philanthropist, oh and I’m iron man and I’ve saved the world like a million times.” But Howard wasn’t done yet not quite believing Anthony but glad he was finally getting answers he rattled of his questions 

“ What have you done to my company”

“ it’s not your company it’s my company we don’t sell anything you invented we sell Stark technology if you want to see it check our stores” ignoring his snarky remarks which he would come back to later Howard plowed on but his stuck up attitude didn’t lessen 

“ Why didn’t I leave my company to Obadiah?”

“ you did, he tried to kill me” 

“……..wha….what? No, he wouldn’t do that and Steve would have protected you”

“ Did I mention your savior your prized possession the man himself the guy you spent your whole life on, loved more than your own family the red white and blue man with a plan? Yeah he tried to kill me too left me in Siberia to die for Bucky the guy I was trying to get locked up because he killed you guys”  
Howard was stunned speeches everything he’d spent his whole life on gone the people he’d trusted and cared for more than his own family all backstabbers he’d never felt this before this feeling of being so wrong he was wrong about everything he didn’t know how to cope, so he did the only thing he knew how to take it out on his son

“ well your either lying or it was probably your fault you worthless-“ 

“ NO” 

“Excuse me-“

“ I SAID NO. You don’t get to do this anymore this blaming me for everything I’m more than you’ll ever be I’m flipping iron man for fawks sake I will NOT be reprimanded by an abusive egomaniac whose only coping mechanism is taking it out on his only son who for your information has saved the world. I have fought alongside wizards and actual gods I was shot into space I’m a father figure to a superhero vigilante I battled fucking aliens and a sadistic god and that’s not even half of it okay it took me over 20 years and being tortured In Iran for 3 months and getting a new heart as in I actually made an arc reactor and it’s in me keeping me alive so don’t tell me what I can and can’t do. You want your precious experiment so bad? FRIDAY ask Cap to get his ass down here and take Howard to his room.” Tony didn’t wait for a response breathing heavily and close to tears he barely made it to a room before he completely broke down but it was like a weight was lifted off him like he really needed to get that off his chest and yelling that out to the real Howard was something that even his millions of dollars of therapist technology couldn’t beat.


	5. Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is and knows he’s and asshole, Howard gets his proof, Peter is a precious angel, and good old Irondad fluff because.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update I’ll try and update faster. I think this might longest chapter yet and I really tried to get my punctuation better in this chapter so it wasn’t just a long run I’m sentence. I hope this is better and enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Any hate is appreciated
> 
> Btw italics are thoughts

For a while, after Tony stormed out Howard stood there dumbfounded. He didn’t know what to believe anymore, it appeared he had time traveled and his son, the very one who seemed to be sleeping his way through the country, his rude ill-behaved menace of a child was… a hero? It just didn’t make sense. But that would have to be put away for now because down came freaking Steve Rogers In casual 21st looking of all things sheepish and as forward and rude as it may come across Howard couldn’t help himself

“Did you really almost kill Anth- Tony?” He blurted out

Reluctantly Steve sighed. he knew there was no stopping the man once he got started and he probably deserved this but he at least wanted to speak privately before he opened that box “ I promise I’ll answer all your questions, can we just go somewhere more private first?”

“Okay” Howard replied and rushed out before he realized he actually had no idea where to go _this is gonna be a long day_ Steve thought to himself before leading the way to the guest room Pepper had set up for the two Starks. As they walked his thoughts were a bit of a mess. _Will he ask about Siberia? Of course, he will idiot you basically attempted murder on his son. Yeah well, what do I tell him? The truth. But won’t he hate me then? Yes, yes he will as he rightfully should. But I was just protecting Bucky. You protected your friend by betraying half your basically family almost killing one of them defying the government and making the whole world lose faith in the avengers and for what? So you could be the hero? So you could cause major destruction to do something Tony was probably already working on fixing, something Natasha could have fixed by simply hacking their servers? Wanda literally could have just erased Bucky from all of their memories and that would have fixed the whole damm thing and then you could go off with him to stop more brainwashed soldiers from being made but no like Natasha had told him just because it’s the easy way doesn’t mean it’s the wrong way. He was an absolute idiot_

He’d been having this mental argument, if you could it even call it an argument with himself ( minus the Howard part) for months, ever since the rouges moved back to the compound, it was always the same thing. He’d pretty much excepted by now he was very in the wrong and what he did was unacceptable but it was for his best friend so he wasn’t sure to what extent he was wrong. Oh, who was he kidding he was probably the biggest A-hole in America. Oh, the irony. As they neared the room he braced himself and the second they were in the room Howard started his many many questions “ well did you really try and kill him? Is Tony really iron man? How are you still alive? Did you guys really fight aliens with wizards and gods ? Did my work with S.H.E.I.L.D succeed? Seriously how the hell are you alive-“

“Yes I really did try and kill Tony- let me finish, yes I did almost kill Tony. I was preserved in ice somehow, Yes we did fight aliens with gods Thor the god of thunder, and Loki the god of mischief who actually, we fought Loki and wizards like Dr. Strange who is actually when we get in contact with will be able to send you home. I can’t tell you about your work at S.H.I.EL.D because I don’t know. Anything else?”

“… yeah, how can I believe you I mean you’ve gotta admit it’s a pretty far stretch. Do you have any proof?”

“Well I think we have clips from the news and videos people recorded I could show you those”

He said and walked over to the tv even years later he was still amazed by little things like these, he flipped to the collection of news clips and pedestrian’s videos. “Here, any proof you need should be here” and with that, he left Howard alone with the tv and went to go get some water. He knew he would probably have to come back and answer the questions Howard would surely have after watching but right now he just needed a little break

Peter had decided he wasn’t gonna hurt Howard but he just wanted to talk when he found him in his room the tv was turned off, Howard was staring almost in a trance a sorta Stunned look on his face, rigid as if anyone would jump the corner and attack at any second but he’d already given up on escaping. Peter did really know how to approach the man he’d always been a little low on confidence when talking back to adults but _now or never I guess,_ “Howard?”

“ huh?”

“ you okay?”

“Yeah yeah, yeah just a lot to take in. Um, it’s just I always thought I’d failed as a parent. But basically raised a hero.”

“ no offense Howard but you did fail at parenting.”

“What?”

“Well you never gave him love scolded him for every little thing made it extremely known he was a huge disappointment-“

“ but he’s a hero and I raised him I made him a hero” Howard was starting to get that entitled look in his eyes again like at any moment he was gonna say, your just a kid how do you know any better? Peter needed to shut this down immediately

“No. Don’t try and take credit for something Tony worked his ass of for”

“ but I put him in the best schools I sent him to MIT I-“

“ he didn’t want that he didn’t want any of that he wanted was parents love Howard, Tony’s a genius he would have gotten to the top no matter what but all he ever wanted was for you to be proud of him, even when he rebelled out of spite even when he despised you with every fiber of his being all he wanted was to hear you say you were proud.”

“I didn’t know”

“No of course you didn’t know, of course, you didn’t know because you never paid attention, did you? Tell me did you ever just ask Tony how was school? Ever just ask him if he was okay? Remind him he was loved? Do absolutely anything to make him feel like he wasn’t a waste of space? When was the last time you hugged him? Yeah that’s what I thought” Howard wasn’t able to come up with an argument for that

“ Imma terrible father and person”

“Yeah, I hate to say it but yeah you are. Now I’m gonna go to dad because as much as he says he doesn’t he probably needs me right now, but I just have one thing to ask of you. Before you leave, before strange sends you back to your time just tell him once even just once that your proud of him, and mean it I don’t know how you couldn’t be proud of the Tony Stark but just tell him you please?”

“O-Okay, yes. Yes, I will thank you.”

“Alright, bye” and with that Peter left to go get his dad maybe have a movie night.

  
  


Tony had been sitting on the floor for what felt like hours staring blankly at the floor as if it would give him the answer to life his one thought he needed Peter but Peter was at the cabin and he didn’t wanna make him come All the way over here this late so he would have to settle for calling him

“Hey Peter”

“Heeeyyyyyy Mr. Stark wassp?”

“Well I was just calling to check and make everything was okay but it’s clearly not you haven’t called me Mr.Stark in ages, what did you do?”

“Don’t be mad-”

“Peter”

“Okay so I may have sorta kinda possibly maybe”

“PETER”

“Okay okay I left Morgan with May and Happy because God knows they could use the supervision”

“And?”

“Look behind you?” And there he was, Sticking to the window in his hello kitty PJs, a teddy bear and gummy’s in one hand movies in the other looking for all the world, like a hopeful puppy “I just thought you could use some company…..please don’t be mad I promise I won’t kill Howard, just maybe severely injure-“ he cut off at Tony disapproving gaze. Tony really wanted to but he couldn’t be mad at his kid he just looked so adorable and his intentions were too pure he made a note to sue puppy dog eyes, it really should be illegal. He caved, sighing he said

“ fine come here but next time use the damm door”

“Where’s the fun in that dad?” Peter sassed. He should scold him for being so cheeky But, he can’t find it in himself, it worried him greatly about the power Peter has over him, he would jump into a fire for that kid. Instead, he smiles as they head to his room where they proceeded to argue over which movie to watch, and who was hogging the teddy bear(Peter won) and everything was right in the world again, even if it was just for a little while.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

“And this is the R and D labs, might wanna stay out of there. And this is-”

“Um, Pepper dear could I ask you a few questions about things other than the tour?”

“Of course Mrs.Stark, what did you have in mind?”

“Maria’s fine dear and, I was just wondering, and I hope this isn’t too personal, but do you and Tony have like, a thing?” Maria managed, blushing immediately

“ Tony is my fiancé”

“Oh, that’s wonderful congrats! Howard never believed Tony would settle down but I always knew he’d grow up to be a wonderful young man”

“Yes, Tony has grown a lot since his wilder days”

“Well dear, why so formal? We’re family now, aren’t we? Come on let’s sit down, tell me what’s happened over the years, I saw a child his name was Peter I think, that looked a lot like Tony do you have a son?”

“I suppose your right, and heavens no I mean not that I don’t want to eventually but Peter is ours, biography” she added on as an afterthought

And that’s all it took for the two women to launch into a friendly conversation about everything and nothing( but mostly about the blackmail Pepper had of Tony and Peter being absolutely precious which she was more than delighted to show Maria. _You know maybe this is all gonna be okay_

Well, Howard in the other room was not okay. Nope, 100% questioning absolutely everything he’s ever done since Tony had been born. He thought his brain might’ve gone into overload with all the information he was processing

Suddenly there was a crash from the kitchen Pepper and Maria looked at each other confused but rushed to the source of the crash. It seemed everyone had the same concerns because when the two women arrived almost everyone was there as well, excluding of course Peter and Tony who were, at the moment, blissfully unaware of the world outside, the scene that awaited them however was, Interesting to say the least. Food taken out of the fridge and placed everywhere , utensils and dishes were splayed all across the room, almost, almost as if the intruder wished for their presence to be known but, who would do that? Before any of them had time to ponder the exact intentions of this unknown being a loud thump was heard followed by lots of commotion, No other than Loki himself stood in front of them with a smirk on his face carrying an unconscious Bucky by the leg. “Bye-bye loves, see you soon” he drawled before disappearing, seemingly into thin air. They all stood frozen for a minute before Steve broke the silence

“That two-faced BITC-”


End file.
